Two Words
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Two words change everything. Prequel to my story The Truth. Spoilers for Season 8.


Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural

Summery: Two words change everything. Prequel to my story The Truth. Spoilers for Season 8.

Sam opened his eyes blurrily what had woken him up again? It took him a second to remember his phone it had beeped or something. He reached out to his bedside table and picked up his phone. Yep he had a text message. He opened it. He was instantly awake and he sat up at he read the first part of the message. It was a security code which meant it was from him. Underneath the security code was only two words.

"It's done." Sam read aloud. Emotions crashed into each other at high speed. On one side there was relief and joy. Dean was back he was going to be able to see him again. On the other side was sorrow and dread. He was going to have leave Amelia, he knew this day would come and had tried to avoid getting too attached to her, he had failed though, he had gotten very attached to her. He had only met Amelia because of the deal, only had fallen in love with her because of the deal. Living a normal life until Dean was helped out of purgatory, he hadn't been able to hunt as per the deal with the Alpha. So he had wanted to spend his time waiting for Dean, and since he knew he wasn't going to live very much longer after Dean was rescued, he had let himself fall in love with Amelia because he knew he wouldn't get another chance.

Then there was the fact was he was going to have lie to Dean. Lying always went down so well with the two of them. He had to be able to sell it, even though it was the last thing in the world he wanted Dean thinking, but he would have to sell it, sell that he hadn't looked for him that he had just abandoned hunting and Dean to live a normal life.

He looked over at the sleeping Amelia, he wondered if he should say goodbye or just leave. He got used to leaving woman before without telling them, but this was different. Amelia hadn't been a one night stand, It had taken a lot of time to be able to see Amelia and for her to see him and he loved her, which was going to make the fact that he had to go even more rough. He should say goodbye, he knew he should so she didn't worry about him, but he wasn't sure if he could. Wasn't sure he could look into her eyes and tell her that he was leaving, going to be with his brother until his deal came due not that he would be telling her the last part. Because the fact was no matter how much he loved Amelia he loved Dean more, he had made this deal for Dean and he wasn't backing out not now, not ever and he wasn't going to tell Dean about it ever.

To give himself more time to think about it he got up and got dressed and put all his things into his bag, all the while looking at Amelia whenever he could trying to decide what to do. Despite having had lived in one place for a year he didn't seem to have gotten much more stuff then he had before and he was packed up pretty soon.

Leaving him starring at her while she was in bed. He wanted to tell her, but how would he explain this? Sam hadn't told her about hunting, they weren't have supposed to have been together for so long, Dean was supposed to have been freed earlier. He couldn't really tell her hey my brother just got back form purgatory so I going to tag along with him for a few months before my deal comes due. He had told her his brother was dead so he couldn't' even say that he needed some brotherly bonding time. There was nothing he could say to her that would make any sense at all. So maybe it was cowardly, okay it was cowardly but he didn't know how else to do it, so he wrote her a letter. A very short letter because there really wasn't much he could say to explain his actions.

_I'm so sorry Amelia, I love you but it's not working out and I'm leaving._

Sam starred down at the letter for a moment then crumpled it up into a ball and shoved it into his pocket. He was leaving, he wasn't going to be maintaining contact since he couldn't explain and didn't want Amelia knowing when the deal came due. So since he was the one leaving, he would be the jerk, leaving her hating him because hate was a lot easier to deal with, Dean was going to hate him why shouldn't Amelia.

He left and climbed into the Impala and turned the key. He look one last time at their place, now Amelia's place, he would never see her again. Sam pulled out and onto the road.

He waited until he was about an hour out then texted two words to Amelia similar to the words he had gotten.

_It's over. _


End file.
